A Surprisingly Normal Life
by MysticMystery
Summary: Valerie Buckthorn lives in the small town of Little Dale. She lives her life, not wanting to be a Pokemon Master... But a Pokemon Professor! Working two jobs, barely keeping her broken family afloat, she holds on to the small hope that she can find a cheap college to go to so she can live her dream. Then one day, her prayers are answered. M for language and possible future things.


_Brriiinnggg! Brriiinnggg! Brriiinnggg!_

"Ugh," I mumbled, reaching over to shut off my alarm clock.

Blearily opening my eyes, I winced at the bright light courtesy of our friendly neighborhood sun. Sighing, I reached over to the side table and grabbed my black square framed glasses. I looked over to the clock, _6:00am_. Sighing, I lifted the blankets off of me and crawled out of bed, grumbling as I made my way to my dresser.

"I fucking hate mornings," I murmured mindlessly as I put on some jeans and a blue t-shirt.

I trudged to the bathroom, and got to the sink to brush my teeth. I looked at my reflection, and staring back at me was a tired girl who had sky blue eyes with a few freckles speckled around them. Long, white-blonde hair, with black about an inch long at the tips, was let loose and fell all over the place, and bangs covered my left eye almost completely. Would you believe me if I said the black was all natural? No? Yeah, me either, but it is, odd enough.

Grabbing my toothbrush I quickly brushed my teeth, and soon after brushed my hair. Long hair was such a hassle, I would have loved to have short hair,but it always looked real weird because whenever it was cut black somehow appeared at the ends. That, plus short hair? Doesn't look all that great let me tell you. Well, at least I didn't think so.

"Ok, Valerie, today is gonna be a good day," I talked to myself in the mirror. "I can feel it, and you aren't gonna let nobody get you down, alright? You're not gonna get mad at Jason, even if he is a brat, and you're not gonna get mad at Dad either, but you _are_ gonna work hard! Cause' you can do it! Ok? Ok!"

Yes, I was indeed self motivating myself in the mirror, but I couldn't help it. I've always had a bit of a low self esteem, and even if it is a little silly, this has always helped.

Leaving the bathroom I made my way toward the kitchen, it was a small one story house so it didn't take long. As I went to grab some cereal, I looked over to see Dad on the living room couch with a bottle held limply in his hand. I rolled my eyes.

"Lazy, drunken, bum," I spoke softly to myself, angry at the sight. "See, this is why we not only can't afford a Pokemon to help around the house, but we barely get enough money to pay off Mom's hospital bills…"

'And why I have to work both day and night shifts just to get food on the table, let alone save up for a good college.' I ended with a thought, as I poured the milk into the bowl.

Ah, yes, a good college. Specifically, a college to get my degree to be a Pokemon Professor. Ever since I was little, I've been fascinated with Pokemon. I wanted, and still want, to learn any and everything about them, and the best way to do that is to be a professor.

'If only Mom wasn't in the hospital...' I thought after a spoonful of cereal. Swallowing, I looked at the milk filled bowl. 'If only I hadn't chased after that ball...'

I shook my head, no, I told myself I wouldn't let anyone bring me down today, and that includes myself. Yes, if it weren't for me it was likely Mom wouldn't be sick and paralyzed, but nothing can be done to change what's happened. I quickly chugged down the rest of the milk, put the bowl in the sink, grabbed my bag and headed out the door.

I followed my typical route to the local Pokemon Daycare Center where I worked. It was the only job I could really stomach, see, I don't do people all that well. Pokemon on the other hand, well, the Daycare owner says I have a gift, whatever that means. Really, all it was was that I'm good with the Pokemon, I wouldn't call it a 'gift,' though.

As I biked, I looked around. Nothing had changed, of course, it was still the same small town. Ten or so houses where people lived, a Pokemon Center + Poke-Mart, and the Daycare place. Ordinary, bland, and small. Guess that's just Little Dale for you.

Well, at least there was Town Ordanence. It was a an hour or so away on bike, but by car you could get there so much faster. Too bad I didn't have one, then I could visit Mom more, she's at their hospital. St. Blissey, named after the Happiness Pokemon. Like you'd expect, they have a lot of them there. I hear from Mom they're a great help to the staff.

Skidding my bike to a stop, I hopped off and parked it at the bike stand outside the Daycare. I locked it on the stand, because even if it was a small town sometimes trainers would stop by on their way to the next gym or to use the Daycare services, and I wasn't risking it getting stolen.

I made my way inside, where I say Stacy, the owners daughter, working the counter.

"Hey Valerie!" She said happily, she was always a bubbly person. Quite frankly I'm surprised the aspiring breeder wanted to be my friend, what with me having the reputation for a cold hearted person after all.

"Hey," I replied, "get any new Pokemon in yet?"

"Nope! But- but- but-! Guess what?!"

I laughed slightly at her enthusiasm, typical Stacy, "what?"

"The Floatzel that was left by that trainer, what's his name… Uh, oh yeah, Albert! Anyway, Albert's Floatzel had an egg last night!"

I blinked in surprise, _really now?_ Well, wasn't that a surprise. Albert's Floatzel had been typically acting like a loner while she was here. Liking to swim in the Daycare's small pond rather than socialize with other Pokemon, a girl after my own heart.

"Huh… Have you called him? He needs to know."

"Yeah, yeah, I did that ages ago! Anyway, whats even more special is its the 50th egg we've had in our Daycare! _Our 50th!_ This calls for a celebration Valerie! A celebration I tell you!"

"Woah Stace, calm down, a celebration? I mean, yeah, 50 is a big number, but so soon?"

In reality I was just trying to avoid coming. A party thrown by the Daniels was a party to behold- and by that I mean stay far, far, _far_ , away from. I mean really, not only do they invite the whole town, but also every, _single_ , family member. Did I mention their family is huge?

She rolled her eyes and put an exasperated expression on her face. "You're just saying that to get out of it, Arceus Valerie, you're never going to get over that shyness of yours unless you do something about it! And as your best, most amazing friend in the whole world, it is my job to help you! Even if you don't want me too- no! _Especially_ when you don't want me too!"

She grinned wildly, and I almost gulped. "Besides," she start, looking very smug, "me an' Mom have already set it up! And the whole fam' is coming too~!" She sang towards the end.

Oh _fuck_ , I need to make up an excuse quick!

"W- what day is it?" I nervously asked.

She raised an eyebrow and smirked, "it's tonight."

Relief suddenly engulfed me, thank Arceus for that, tonight's the night I visit Mom at St. Blissey, and it seems Stacy's forgotten. It also seemed that she noticed something was wrong, or would be wrong, with her master plan as she stopped smirking and looked at me suspiciously.

"Tonights the night I visit Mom." I said as an explanation.

She deflated instantly, and slumped on the counter with her arms hanging off the edge. "Dammit! I completely forgot!" She looked up at me with puppydog eyes, not that they would've worked cause' I was immune. "Are you sure you can't just go tomorrow?"

I sighed, though inside I was cheering, "you know I can't. Tonight's the only night that I can go, what with Ms. Adkins at the Poke-center giving me the night off today out of the whole month."

She pouted, but knew I had her. If one thing was certain, no matter what, I always went to visit my Mom on this night. Even if I was kinda using it as an excuse right now.

"Okaaayyy… I guess I can't make you come… meanie." she mumbled the last word.

I walked over and flicked her forehead, "hey, don't be so down, you just forgot s'all."

"Yeah, I guess." Then suddenly she got up, a grin on her face. "Doesn't mean we can't have one a few days from now though!" She squealed. Her and her parties I swear…

I grabbed my uniform, the standard green apron and bandanna, and put them on as I walked outside. First order of business- feed the Pokemon.

'Better do the Horse Pokemon troughs first, their food is the heaviest.' I thought to myself heading to the foodshed. Next to it was Dasher, a new Pokemon, a Blitzle, that was just left here a few days ago. He was a fast little thing, and it appeared he was more then ready for breakfast.

"Hey Dasher!" I greeted with a smile as I unlocked the shed.

"Blit- blitzle!" He replied, eagerly looking at the bag of feed.

"Hungry huh? I don't blame you, hey, want to help me out bud?" I asked, figuring he could carry at least one of the bags with me.

The young Pokemon nodded, trotting up next to me to let me place a bag on his back.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed, doing just that.

IMALINEBREAKBECAUSETHEAUTHORDOESNTKNOWHOWTOMAKETHEMFANCYONESCAUSESHEISADUMB

Soon the day was over, and I was clocking out of the Daycare. I waved my goodbyes at Stacy and her parents, and got back on my bike. I looked at my watch,

 _6:00pm_

Good, I had enough time to visit with Mom for around three hours. I smiled, it had only been a month but it felt like an eternity. I biked some-what slowly until I was out of town and onto the road to Town Ordanence, then I sped up. I was peddling pretty fast, making sure to watch out for any stray Pokemon. I couldn't wait to get to see Mom, I've missed her so mu-

" _ **AUGH!"**_

 **And thats a wrap! For the first chapter anyway. And a cliff hanger too...**

 **So the story's going to be a bit slow at first, Valerie will be getting her Pokemon in the next chapter, though it probably won't be revealed until the third. Don't worry though, I'm working to get them posted asap. Constructive criticism is welcomed, and have a good day!**

 **-Mystic.**


End file.
